Sherlock x Reader: A consulting detective in love
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: This is my first fanfic so dont kill me! The story is about You my reader, Your fellow colleague was murdered and during the investigation you met The Consulting detective 'Sherlock Holmes' and his companion 'John Watson'. You and Sherlock clicked instantly but can Sherlock learn the human emotion 'Love? Or will he block those feelings and stay cold and collected.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first reader insert so please enjoy

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FP) : favourite pet (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Chapter:1 - Unable to be deduced

Sherlock's POV

I lounged around in my bedcovers until I heard the bell ring. I wrapped the bedcovers around me tightly and waddled like a demented penguin to the door. But before I could open the door, I was stopped by John who looked me down and checked I at least covered myself well enough. Apparently, I wasn't suitable for the public eye at this minute in time. "Sherlock, go back into your flat and get changed at least so you look suitable!" John told me. I got the message and waddled my way back up the stairs to my flat and dropped my bedcovers as soon as I entered the room and dressed myself in my usual attire. Oh god I almost forgot! I reached into my bedside table and opened a packet of nicotine patches and slapped 6 patches onto my forearm and then closed the button connecting the cuff of my shirt and wandered out of my bedroom towards the living-room which I saw John in the kitchen brewing a cup of tea. "Good morning, John," I told him politely which was usually very strange since every morning I wake up being the most intolerable person, since I wake up crabby and irritable towards anyone within 5 metres of me. John stared at me surprised for a couple of seconds. "We'll looks like someone has a change in attitude this morning!" John said jokily and I caught on quite fast. "Oh hush you, I was just trying to be polite for once and that's the response I get!" I glared at John with irritation in my eyes which made John gulp. John quickly got over it and went back to brewing his cuppa and I was then reminded about earlier this morning with the ringing at the door. "John, who was at the door earlier this morning?" I questioned John. John then walked into the main living area and passed me a cream coloured file folder containing a couple of papers. "It was a friend of Lestrade, he's given us a case," John told me. I opened the file folder eager to get my hands on a new case. When I opened the folder I was confronted with a picture of a young girl around 23 with short black hair and hazel brown eyes.

I started to deduce this woman and slowly learned a couple of facts about her but nothing overly useful to the investigation. She was a student teacher, and had an abusive boyfriend who constantly slapped her, she travelled often around the country ect,ect. I then picked up her personal file and dropped it on the floor just to annoy John. "Dear God Sherlock, you could of put the file on the frikin table and not to just throw it on the floor like a piece of trash!" John shouted at me. I chuckled to myself "Well John, that file was more than trash it was actually a piece of useless shit that will not help the investigation at all!" I responded. John looked at me very pissed off which made me smile on the inside. It's fun to mess with John's head sometimes. I just remembered I did not know why this girl was my case so I decided to ask John since he ought to know since he was the one who received the files. "John, why are we investigating this girl what happened to her?" I asked. John replied "She was found lying in a stream not to far away from where she worked and she as branded with some sort of symbol on her chest which is in some sort of language," John explained to Sherlock. I noticed some files underneath the young girl's file, these must be the people we need to interview later today. The first picture I saw was a picture of a young woman with (HL) (HC) and soft (EC) eyes. She looked mesmerising and for some reason I couldn't deduce her which confused me since I could deduce someone or something from pictures or real-life. This event was a first for me . This has never happened to THE Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective of Scotland Yard. Who was this woman? My eyes wandered to the top of the page to find the name of the unknown woman. (YN) (LN). Was what I read from the page. I tested her name by saying it quietly to myself and it felt soft to my lips. "John we can't mope around here all day, we have a case to solve!" I rose from the couch with excitement. I snatched my infamous scarf and coiled it around me neck and slipped on my usual shoes I wore when on cases and walked out the door with John trailing behind. I held her address in my hand as I led John to our first suspect.

Your POV

You were shocked, she was dead. Your friend and colleague was found dead in a stream. You imagined her lifeless body being found by some innocent member of the public. It made your stomach churn. But you have to be brave for your pupils and the rest of your colleagues too but it was just so hard. I knew (RFN) really well and we trusted each other with a lot of things and knew things that others didn't. You sat comfortably in front of your fireplace which was currently on due to the current torrential weather your London flat was in the centre of.

Damn you British weather! Then happily, your pet (FP), (PN) wandered up to you with soft teddy bear eyes and jumped onto your lap and nuzzled its face into your lap. Which made you relax somehow. You then heard a knock at your door. (PN) jumped off your lap in surprise and looked a up at you as if saying 'there's someone at the door, aren't you going to get it?' You rose from your comfortable armchair and slipped on your (FC) slipper socks which fit you nicely. The knocks grew louder and louder which soon resulted in you gaining a headache from the infernal knocking. You reached the door of your flat and opened the door to reveal two middle aged men. One was shorter and had dirty blonde brown hair and was wearing a checkered shirt and jeans. The other was tall and had dark curls which looked so delicate and wore a long black jacket and a blue scarf which was tightly wrapped around his neck. His eyes were hypnotising as they stared into my (EC) eyes, those turquoise eyes of his.

You snapped yourself out of your little daydream and focused your attention on why these men we currently outside your flat at 11:32 in the middle of a torrential thunderstorm. "Excuse me Miss, are you Miss (YN) (LN) by any chance?" the tall attractive man asked. "Yes that would be me, do you need help with something?" You asked politely. "Yes actually, we are investigating the case of the death of (RFN) (RLN) and we have been informed that you were good friends with her and worked with her?" The short dirty blonde informed me. "Oh yes, we were quite good friends actually and I knew her quite well outside of work," you told the two men. "Can we please come in?" The tall man asked. You nodded and led them inside and they hung their coats on the coat hanger that was nailed to one of the walls in my flat. I led them into the main living area where (PN) happily slept. They sat themselves down on the couch and I wandered over to my armchair where (PN) awoke and scampered off somewhere which gave me the perfect chance to sit on my armchair. "First off, hello Miss (YN) (LN) I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my companion John Watson," The tall man spoke and pointed his finger to his companion. I gently smiled at the two men and waited until they decided to ask me questioned at my recently deceased friend. "Alright Miss (YN), we are going to ask you some questions about your friend (RFN) are you okay with this since we know that it might be too soon to talk about her?" John asked me which told me he knew to take it slow and easy on me. I pondered whether or not I would be okay but I came to a decision. "It's all right, ask away,"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: The case begins

(YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (PN) : pet name (FP) : favourite pet (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Sherlock's POV

My eyes wandered around her house, but i always had one eye on her. She motioned for me and John to take a seat which was covered in many pillows and cushions which looked handmade by her or by a distant relative. Her (EC) eyes looked ravishing in this lighting but i had to keep my mind on the case at hand. This girl was distracting me from the case... how? John looked at me curiously and definately wasnt pleased that we travelled from 221b all the way to the other side of London and even though we took a taxi, we still somehow got drenched to the skin. "So Miss (LN), what were your connections with the victim and when did you see her last?" John questioned her since he knew i was thinking and i scolded him when he distracted me from thinking. Just like that stupid Anderson. The young woman twiddled her fingers as she retraced her memories to the last time she was in contact with (RFN) (RLN).

"Well, i spoke to her last about 2 weeks ago and she didnt look like her usual perky self!" She spoke worriedly about her deceased friend.

"I thought that it was maybe something to do with her boyfriend but everytime i asked her about him, she instantly changed the subject."

Her (HL) (HC) covered most of her face as she drooped her head down, dropping her gaze from ours. "The school day ended and she told me she would lock everything up and told me to leave my spare key to the classroom with her, so i did not knowing that would be the last time i spoke with her." she lifted her head to reveal her (EC) eyes were laced in the tears she held back. She must have truly had a good friendship with her like mine and John's. though John was my only friend i felt something i haven't felt in a long time. not since the day i learned that caring wasn't an advantage. Thanks to dear Mycroft. i felt... Empathy. SNAP OUT OF IT! I'M SHERLOCK HOLMES FOR CHRIST SAKE!

I quickly deduced things in the room to destroy that feeling of empathy i had for this girl. Like how John's jumper had stains on it from when a crabby gentleman, who worked for a lawsuit. Spilled his Starbucks Coffee all over John and quickly mumbled a few curses and then stormed off.

"Did you know that her boyfriend had started becoming abusive and violent towards her?" i asked questionably.

"No i didn't, she never really wanted to talk about him very much and i always wondered if something was up with him but never had the courage to ask." Miss (FN) said shyly. Low in confidence. Yet she's a teacher. Intriguing.

Your POV

The two men in my living-room were sitting on my sofa that was angled straight at my armchair. The dark charcoal haired man supposedly named Sherlock Holmes and his companion John Watson were starting to ask me questions about (RFN) (RLN) and the thought of you friend and colleauge dead brought a watery substance to your (EC) eyes but you kept them back. these people are here to try and find the monster that did this to (RFN) (RLN). They brought up the idea of her boyfriend becoming abusive and asked if you knew of this fact and you plainly replied with a no but then remembered how you always had a suspicious feeling about her and her boyfriend but kept those theories in the back of your mind. "Miss (LN)?" you were brought back from your quick trip down memory lane by the voice of Sherlock Holmes' companion, John Watson.

"Oh sorry, um please call me (FN), only my students call me that!" you said calmly. this awakened a smile within Sherlock's stern face, small dimples shown where the smile/smirk awakened. "Well (FN), if any news arises about your friend then you and her family will be contacted immediately and if you remember anything else about the event then please make your way to our address and we wil discuss the things you may have remembered." Sherlock rised from his seat, dusting and pulling up his collar upon his coat and making it almost shape his face completely. And showing off his deep cheekbones. John took this as a sign from Sherlock and stood up from his seat on the sofa.

You arose from your armchair to lead the detectives to the door. John exited first and before Sherlock could leave the frame of my door, he took your hand into his and layed a soft kiss to my knuckles. Your face grew hotter. "Remember (FN), if you remember anything else come to our address and discuss it with us." He gently let go of your hand, you were too frozen in shock to react. The two exited your flat and went to go hail a taxi for themselves. You softly pushed the door to and wandered back to your living-room where (PN) was huddled in the space where the mysterious Sherlock Holmes sat only a few minutes ago. (PN) jumped up and ran up to you with something in its mouth. it looked like...a napkin? You took it from (PN)'s small mouth and examined it. it read...

S**herlock Holmes**

**Address: 221b Baker st, Westminister, London**

**Your** heart fluttered at the sight as you sunk into your armchair thinking about the strange and mysterious, Sherlock Holmes...

Sherlocks POV

As the taxi pulled up onto the pavement, i thought about my feeling of empathy i felt back there. did it really happen? did i feel something for another human being. Me and John exited the taxi and wandered up the stairs towards our flat. The smell of Speedy's cafe could be faintly scented in the air because of opening the windows probably after they left. I sat myself down in my chair and thought deeply about the case. The door to 221B Baker St was closed which meant John was out of the flat for a short period of time. I grabbed my gun and shot at the wall 3 or 4 times and that is when i heard yelling at me to stop shooting my gun at her walls. My mind was filled with mixed emotions, emotions i thought i never had, thoughts i never knew were possible for me to feel. As i shot my final bullet at the wall, i thought of (FN). I smirked once again.I spoke quietly...

"So, the case begins."

A.N. Hi my little tacos and cupcakes. its been a really long time since i uploaded the first chapter to this Sherlock x Reader so i guess some of you deserved a second chapter. So here it is. I feel as if this is almost filler for when the big moments appear in the future chapters which i am planning at this minute and time. hope you enjoyed it! ~AgentLlamaSocks341 xxx


	3. Chapter 3

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour

Chapter 3: The man at the funeral

Your POV

Violent flashes rippled through you, endless darkness was what you were met with until a bright light stung your eyes. a figure appeared in front of you. it was a man with a black hoodie over most of his face but his smirk could be easily seen and he only spoke a few single words which brought shivers down your spine. "Dont be scared (YN), you wil see your dear friend (RFN) very shortly!" he lunged for you with large hands and started strangling you with his pale hands slowly making your vision darken. The man above you kept whispering your name and telling you its time to join (RFN) and then BANG!

you found myself on the floor next to your bed with crimson blood seeping from the sole of your foot. "Must have dropped that glass of water i brought to bed with me last night." you whimpered as you pulled yourself up and pulled your (HL) (HC) away from your face and wandered to your on-suite(yes you have a on-suite DEAL WITH IT) and searched for the bandages and plasters. You eventually found some bandages and checked if there was any glass in the wound and thankfully there wasn't. You wrapped it around the cut which didn't look too deep. You remembered what today was. No wonder you had a nightmare about her. Today is (RFN)'s funeral. You have been asked to attend it today and of course you couldn't turn down the family of someone you knew very well and had a close relationship with.

You decided to wear a black dress with thin black tights and flats. Your (HL) (HC) was pulled tightly pulled back into a bun at the back of your head. You looked yourself over before walking towards the church, where the ceremony would take place. You saw a large group of people gathered outside the church and instinctly knew it was in the right place. The church doors opened and all of the family members and friends entered and you walked towards one of the pews and sat beside an elderly woman clutching a rosary bead necklace and praying for (RFN). The burial of her casket still had to be done and you walked over to where they were burying her and stood with tears escaping from your (EC) eyes and stared sorrowfully at where she was buried and looked up to see a man with a black zipped up hoodie and it struck fear in your heart.

It was the man from your nightmare, the man who wanted to hurt you. The man loomed over near a statue of a angel. As soon as the funeral ended the man's hood fell down and revealed his hazel eyes staring into you and his dark black brown hair, perfectly combed and straightened. This situation is creeping you out, what if that man over there has something to do with (RFN)'s death? Or is he a part of your imagination? He can't be, he just can't! You looked back at the the angel statue and... he was gone! You became more aware of your surroundings and felt weak and vulnerable. You quickly walked out of the graveyard and ran all the way back to your flat. You slammed your apartment door and rested your back against the door with your hands resting against your mouth.

You were in complete shock. (PN) wandered its way towards you and had the napkin in its mouth again. You took the napkin and pondered whether or not to tell Sherlock about the man at the funeral, You didn't want to tell him about the nightmare, there was no need to. You sprinted to your bedroom to change into something else. You dressed yourself in a thin jumper with a cute design on it and black skinny jeans. You wished (PN) goodbye and left your flat to hail for a taxi. The taxi eventually came and you told him to head to Baker St. The taxi stopped outside of Baker St. You paid the taxi driver and sprinted up the few stairs up to the doorbell and rang it a few times and waited. The door opened to reveal John at the door. "(YN)?" John asked me worriedly and shocked. "Yeah its me, um i have some more info about (RFN)'s case that may be of interest to you and Sherlock." You said shyly.

"Come on right in then!" John exclaimed. He opened the door and started to lead you up the stairs towards the apartment when... "Oh hello dear, who might you be?" Asked . You and John turned yourselves around to face . " this is (YN) (LN) and she was friends with the girl on the news remember?" He told her. 's eyes widened. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry about your dear friends death dearie, come here." waked up to you and tightly pulled you into a bone-crushing hug. You never liked hugs that much. So your body was tight and stiff, you waited until she let you go.

BANG!?

A loud sound rung in the air, Mrs. Hudson let you go to let out a deep sigh.

"He's at it again."

"Who's at it, what was that?" You asked worriedly

"You'll see, come on." John told you with a smile

You just went with it and followed John to the main living area. The scene before you nearly made you burst into laughter.

Sherlock was on the sofa with his dark curls tattered and mangled, slouching at an angle. With a white bed-sheet covering him. You then noticed the gun in his hands. So he was the one who made the loud sound. John shouted at Sherlock over the sound of him repeatedly shooting bullets into his living-room wall. Sherlock finally stopped and looked over to John. His greyish blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He finally noticed you were in the room.

"Hello again (YN)." He said blatantly

"Hi Sherlock, um i have some new info you might be interested in." You said quietly

"Will you excuse me for one moment?" He asked, you nodded slowly

Sherlock arose from his seat and wrapped the bed-sheet tighter around his body which showed off some of the muscle he had on him. He waddled past me, like that of a penguin. He waddled off somewhere. John asked if you wanted a drink, so you quietly answered.

"Yes please, tea if you have any."

He nodded and went off into the kitchen, You sat yourself down and waited patiently. John brought you your tea and rested it in your hands. You thanked him and sipped some of your tea. You waited in silence for Sherlock's return. Sherlock finally arrived back in the living area, this time he was fully dressed and strolled over to you and John.

"Now, ready to get going?" he asked

"Going?, Going where?"

"Out of here, there's ears everywhere including here." he responded mysteriously

"Damn you Sherlock for acting all mysterious, I don't know why i suffer living with you sometimes!" John shouted at Sherlock

Sherlock smirked.

"Its because you're my only friend John Hamish Watson, even though i put decapitated heads in our fridge." Sherlock said plainly

John sighed, its as if Sherlock's speech kinda told him to give up and just let Sherlock be Sherlock. What did Sherlock say about decapitated heads? Keeps them in their fridge. You gave yourself a note to self, 'DO NOT LOOK IN JOHN AND SHERLOCK'S FRIDGE E.G. MIGHT HAVE DECAPITATED HEADS IN IT'

"(YN), you ready to go?" Sherlock asked

"I dont have a say in this do i?" You smirked

"No you do not dear (YN)." Sherlock grinned like the Cheshire cat

You put down your tea and arose from your seat. Sherlock started walking, John close behind and you tagging along at the back. You all exited 221b and walked down the busy London streets of Westminster and stumbled upon a small cafe. Sherlock entered the small cafe. You all sat down quietly and wondered why Sherlock dragged you here with John. Questions... too many questions.

"Ok, (YN) what have you remembered from the last time we visited you?" Sherlock questioned

"Its not exactly a memory... its something else." you replied

"What?" John asked shocked

"Today was (RFN)'s funeral and of course i went, but something happened while i was there." You explained

"Explain?" John asked, looking confiused

"There was a man at the funeral, He reminded me of someone i think i remember seeing somewhere when (RFN) was alive maybe, but this man brought fear into me like a shadow or a ghost." You shivered

NO ONES POV

Sherlock saw your expression as clear as day, though he didn't feel many human emotions he knew she was truly afraid of this man. He examined you like he did with a corpse. He took a final look at your hands and face and saw what he needed to see. Your hands were shaking and you hand dark black circles ringing round your eyes. Lack of sleep? What could cause her to loose sleep like that? It then hit Sherlock. Nightmares. That's why.

"(YN), have you been having nightmares by any chance?" Sherlock asked (YN)

"WHAT, HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NIGHTMARES?!" She asked curiously

"Wild guess... so what happened in this nightmare of your's?"

"Well, it started off...

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LLAMAS (CUZ I SAY SO, OK?)

(YN) explained her nightmare to me and John. The nightmare was vivid and morbid, detailed to the bone. Dark hair and Brown eyes? There are many people with that hair and eye colour. But, i still felt determined to finish this case but also to be able to protect (YN) as well. This case had more twists and turns than we expected but I am no impotent detective, I am Sherlock Holmes. The thought of someone trying to hurt (YN), it made my stomach churn in disgust. What is this feeling, its so sudden and new. I felt protective over (YN), why do i feel this way. I only just met (YN), yet i feel this new feeling around her. I snapped out of my thoughts on human emotions and realised that John and (YN) were just sitting there, wondering when i would come out of my dream-like state. The man of (YN)'s nightmare was becoming a picture in my mind as i remembered every detail she told me about this man. I grabbed John and (YN)'s hands and jerked them off their seats, giving John long enough time to drop a £10 note on the table before Sherlock dragged them out of the cafe.

"Where are we going,Please explain?" (YN) asked Sherlock

"To the station."

"Why are we going to the station? Sherlock?" John asked Sherlock

"To tell Lestrade about 'Him' "

"Who's 'Him'?"

"The man at the funeral, of course"

A/N.

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry this A/N is gonna be short cuz i'm tired and i have to get this up now so yeah. Thanks for reading! The wait for Chapter 4 begins

Bye! ~AgentLlamaSocks341 xxx


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour (SN) : school name (FF) : favourite flower /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"P.S. There is a few tiny curses and swears here and there,so yeah dont like swearing just miss that bit out okay?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chapter 4: A bouquet wrapped in mysteryp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Your POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You rolled your eyes at the sight. You were currently sitting in a taxi with John and Sherlock en route to the station. The two of them were bickering back and forth. You kept yourself out of it and stared out the window. You were tapped on the shoulder. "Were here," John said after he tapped your shoulder. Sherlock opened the taxi door and got out before you and John. John exited the taxi and Sherlock then held out his hand to grab yours to help you out of the taxi. You blushed at the sight of Sherlock acting like a gentleman. John chuckled at the sight. Sherlock's face turned a light pink colour at the slight touch of your hand. The taxi drove away from the station and Sherlock waltzed into the station with you and John tagging behind.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The three of you walked straight to Lestrade's office. Lestrade was sitting at his desk swirling spirals in his coffee and Anderson was leaning against one of the walls moaning about how boring it became. At the sight of Anderson, Sherlock almost pushed you behind you and blocked Anderson's view of you. Lestrade finally saw that John and Sherlock were in the room but didnt notice you of course. "Sherlock, what brings you here?" Lestrade questioned.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah Freak, why are YOU here?" Anderson pushed himself off the wall and confronted Sherlock and during his confronting stare at Sherlock he noticed you standing and almost hiding behind Sherlock. He walked past Sherlock and John and straight towards you. You stumbled backwards a tiny bit in fear. "Why hello there, Haven't seen you here before." He whipped his hair to the side rather idiotically might i say. Sherlock made a grumble under his breath in annoyance. Was that jealousy you were feeling omitting off of Sherlock. Jealousy? Sherlock?... It can't be.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Why would he feel jealousy towards this man. Yeah this guy is rather idiotic and moronic but why? You pushed that thought out of your head and decided to try and avoid and get away from this man. Sherlock saw your struggle and decided to help you get out of the grasp of Anderson. Anderson threw all the cheesy pick-up lines at you and you tried your hardest to try and escape when Sherlock grabbed you by the waist in a protective manner and said "I'm sorry Anderson but i don't think (YN) here is interested in a man with an IQ lower than a 5 year old and is currently cheating on his wife with a certain colleague of yours *Cough* Sgt Donovan, now will you leave us now Phillip?" Sherlock spoke plainly but sounded as if he had a hint of enjoyment and pleasure in confronting and annoying this man named 'Phillip' The annoying man named 'Philip buggered off in annoyance and made a loud huff sound and mumbled a few curses and swears towards Sherlock which only you heard.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Lestrade's attention was then appointed to you. "Sherlock, why exactly did you bring her here?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock grinned "You see, Miss (YN) here was friends and colleague of (RFN) (RLN) and we questioned her about before Miss (RFN)'s death and just today she was met with the figure of a man who she recognised as a suspicious person and came to us." Sherlock explained. Lestrade stood from his chair.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""May i please ask Miss (FN) some questions while she's here?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock turned his head towards you as if he was asking your nodded. Lestrade then led you to the questioning room and your (HL) (HC) hair was messily falling out of the bun you wrung in your hair earlier this morning and it began to bug you to no end but you held back the urge to fix it while Lestrade was questioning you. The questions were simple and you flew past them all quickly and you strolled your way to the questioning room and made your way to Sherlock and John.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sherlock's POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She looked stunning. Her (HL) (HC) was messily falling from the bun that was only tightly wrung up a couple of hours ago. Her clothing was casual but still looked smart. When Anderson flirted with (YN) I felt another unknown feeling rise up from within me. I kept my composure on the outer shell of me but on the inside a fiery pit was burning within me. Is this what jealousy is like? Well i went straight onto my next task, to get that arrogant fool of off (YN). It was easier than i thought it would be.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The feeling of holding (YN) around my arm made my heartbeat beat faster but it was unknown to anyone who was around me. (YN) walked back into the room and smiled at me and John. I took Lestrade aside and told him about the things you didn't add into your diary of events like the nightmare you had last night. I finished my 'chat' with Lestrade and decided to to take my leave. I walked back towards John and (YN) and told them that we were leaving. As we walked past Anderson's desk i heard Anderson mumble under his breath "Bastard...".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled at my new nickname. Only a small smile though but it was still noticeable. We exited the station and hailed a taxi. I opened the door of the taxi for (YN) since i heard its supposedly polite to do so. We were all in the taxi and decided to drop (YN) off first at her flat. "So (YN) your'e a teacher at a school aren't you?" John asked. (YN) nodded. "Yes, i work at (SN) and i teach Year 1's." She smiled when she mentioned her pupils that she teaches. She seems so... passionate. As we dropped off (YN), she asked if we wanted anything like tea or coffee which we declined. I kissed her knuckles once again before we jumped back into the taxi. I smirked at the thought of (YN)'s slightly pink face and pulled up the collar of my coat once again and quietly exited reality for just one moment to think (AKA SHERLOCK'S MIND PALACE)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Your POVp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sherlock kissed my knuckles once again as he left. Your face tinged pink at the thought of him kissing your knuckles again. You were brought back into reality and opened the door to your flat and was met with the sight of (PN) greeting you as you entered the flat. You threw a meal in the microwave and waited for that to heat up. You thought about how you were going back to work tomorrow and seeing your pupils again and seeing your old friends at work but you could never forget about (RFN). She was really there for you at all times and now she was gone... forever. BEEP BEEP.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sound of the microwave brought you back to reality. You sat in your armchair and quietly ate your microwavable meal. You grew tired after finishing your dinner. You sloppily made your way to your bedroom to get changed when you saw... a bouquet? Yes a bouquet, filled with (FF)s and wrapped in a dark red ribbon with a note etached to the ribbon. How did they get in here? You picked up the flowers and started to read the note that was etatched. Your eyes widened at what the note said.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongDear (YN),strong/ememstrongbr /strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong I hope you like these flowers, i knew they were your favouritestrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong I've been watching you for a long time my dear, your'e very beautiful you knowbr strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong But all beautiful things must wither my dear (YN) even you...strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong Would you like me to leave the same bouquet on your grave, my love?strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong Dont worry you won't have to wait that long to see that friend of yoursstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong love from strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong Your secret admirer strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong xxxstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong P.S. see you soon Darling xxxstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You shivered in fear at what the note read. Maybe you just imagined it? You must have... right? You blamed your lack of sleep for what you read and decided to change into your (FC) pyjamas and you curled yourself up in your comfy duvet. You felt the injury that you made this morning. It felt as if it was healing. You hummed quietly as you lulled yourself to sleep. As you fell asleep, you imagined Sherlock's lips slightly turning into a small smile. You smiled to yourself at the thought and fell into a deep slumber. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongTIME SKIP ~ NEXT MORNING WARNING- A SMALL GORY SCENE NEAR THE END, DONT LIKE DON'T READ :)strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You were currently making yourself a cup of tea as you made your way through your morning routine and getting ready to head back to work at (SN). You quickly fed (PN) and headed out the door to get a taxi to work. You were making your way through the playground and were immediately attacked by your pupils into a hug. They really had missed you and you had really missed them. You told them to skedaddle and to wait till the bell rang.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They all ran off to play. You walked towards your classroom with the key in hand. First day back without (RFN) had started. You wiggled the key around and heard a CLICK. The door opened. You walked in and went straight to your desk to put down your papers. You sat at your desk for a few minutes and then you heard something... something strange. A dripping noise coming from (RFN)'s old office area. It grew louder and louder. You rose from your chair and walked slowly towards the door of (RFN)'s old office. The door to her office was unlocked? You opened the door slowly and then you let out a loud terrified scream. You stumbled back and hit your back against the wall. Your hands covered your mouth. A young lady around your age was nailed to the wall with blood dripping down the wall. DEAD. A message was written in blood.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emstrongYOUR NEXT, MY LOVEstrong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongEND OF CHAPTER 4 -strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAN/em /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hi my little tacos and cupcakes, hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of the story. It took me hours to write and my fingers are know red so better stop typing soon :) Also here is a shoutout to two of my best friends who are currently collaborating on a PHANFIC called 'What if' so if you can could you please check it out? Their names are hevdavies and IsobelAbbey so yeah PLEASE check them out! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic of mine. I put a lot of thought into this series so yeah see you when i write chapter 5 to this series. Goodbye my little tacos and cupcakes i'll see you guys soon!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" ~AgentLlamaSocks~p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p 


	5. Chapter 5

YN) : your name (LN) : last name (HC) : hair colour (EC) : eye colour (RFN) : random female name (RLN) : random last name (FC) : favourite colour (SN) : school name

Chapter 5: Her safety is my duty not my burden

Sherlock's POV

Patiently, sitting in my armchair waiting for something to at least make the slightest amount of sound. But nothing happened. I sighed and slumped back further into my armchair, not caring if someone walked in right at this minute of time. I heard footsteps, sounded like John but something was up. His footsteps were heavy and quick as if he himself was on edge. John burst into the main living quarters with his mobile securely resting against his ear. His eyes widened and he began to stutter in the spot. He hung up on the person he was on the phone with and instantly ushered me out of my armchair as fast as he could.

"John, what has gotten into you? What is it?" I asked him curiously

"We have a case Sherlock, but it's at (SN)." He said solemnly

My eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of (SN), wait isn't it the school (YN) works at? I became anxious and worried for the safety of (YN). John flung my coat and scarf at me and began to run out of the door but i began to speed up and eventually overtook him as we hurried in a rush to get to the school where the woman who i couldn't deduce was currently at. I feared for her, i truly did. But i must keep my composure for her sake.

For (YN)'s sake.

The taxi arrived at (SN), i instantly searched for (YN) when i saw her. She was cowering in fear and shaking like a leaf. Our eyes met, her (EC) eyes were filled with tears and were on the verge of spilling when i saw her run. She was running straight towards me and John, closer and closer she came towards me until... she wrapped her shivering arms around my slim waist. With tears streaming quickly down her face, i embraced her shivering body. I was never one for physical interaction but i just couldn't resist her, her now frail and innocent feelings were now making me develop something only known as 'safeguarding'. She began to calm down as soon as i began to rub soothing circles into her back, her ear-splitting cries reduced to light sobs like those of a babe. She unravelled her arms from around my waist and our eyes met once again.

"(YN), what happened?" John asked (YN)

"Another, another colleague is dead..." She sorrowfully spoke

"What?" John and I asked in unison

"I came into my classroom and went into (RFN)'s old office and i just saw her... dead and pinned to her office wall"

No emotion except sadness escaped (YN)'s lips

I didn't like this one bit, and John knew that. He could see that.

"There is something else isn't there, something you aren't telling us?" I only deduced that from her

"Please (YN) we're here to help!" John told her

"Okay, I'll tell you."

She explained the note and the flowers to us and rage bubbled within my cold reserved body, though no emotion could be seen, i felt it deep down. Why of all people would they target (YN) out of everyone in London. Dark bags were rung around (YN)'s eyes, restlessness? The nightmares are probably still taunting her. Sleep overtakes her body. (YN)'s eyes close shut for a few seconds before opening and closing and threatening her to close her heavy lids.

"(YN), why don't you stay in Baker St with me and John for a while, until we have solved the case at least?"

From the sudden question. Her eyes shot awake once again.

"Sherlock, i can't! I have a job and everything; i can't let you do this for me!" (YN) exclaimed at me

"Please (YN), let me do this for you."

"Sorry but i can't accept your offer, Sherlock." She looked up to me with dried eyes

"It's okay, let's get you home." John insisted

All (YN) did was nod tiredly and began to walk with us to a taxi.

TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your POV

You rose up from the seat in the taxi and exited the car. Sherlock walked you to the apartment and left you to your own devices. (PN) instantly attacked me with furry hugs which felt comforting to you. (PN) grabbed your sleeve and began leading you into the bathroom. Why was (PN) leading you here?

That's when you saw it... another note

This time there was a red ribbon tying the envelope to a single black rose. I snatched the envelope and put the rose to one side. I tore the envelope open to reveal a hand-written letter. It read...

Dear (YN)

Did you like the surprise i left you at work?

Painting your walls red was highly enjoyable

I can't wait until i see you painted in red as well my love

I don't like seeing you in that man's arms darling

I don't want my love to be taken away from me do i?

You don't want to see him hurt now, do we?

The next person to be painted red will be a person who saves those from the grave.

Love from

Your secret admirer

xxxxxx

P.S. Enjoy the peace while it lasts!

You knew who he was talking about. He was talking about Sherlock. You needed Sherlock, You needed him, you needed his comforting arms around me, you need him to tell me that all this madness will end soon. You opened a can of pet food for (PN) and gave it one last cuddle before you left for 221b Baker St. You arrived at the flat with the note in hand. You bravely walked up to the flat door and rang the bell once again. You heard voices from the other side of the door.

"(YN)?" You heard John's voice.

"Please... Help me!" You said quietly before your legs fell from beneath you.

Everything went black. The note was still clutched in your fist. You saw nothing but a black shadowy horizon

John's POV- cause i say so!

I began to freak; (YN) was falling fast and quick. I caught her before she hit the concrete slabs. I yelled for Sherlock. He softly walked down the stairs until he saw me holding (YN) in my arms. Sherlock stumbled towards (YN) and swiftly lifted her into his arms and lifted her into the flat. I knew he cared for (YN) but i knew he wouldn't admit his feelings. I know by the way he looks at (YN) that he truly admires her but he just doesn't know how to admit it. I just know that Sherlock is lost in an ocean filled with emotions that he has never felt or witnessed before.

Sherlock's POV

Seeing (YN) like this makes me bubble with fear. I lifted her like she was a feather, so light and weightless. A note was in her hand, did that insane admirer send her another note. I reminded myself that i had to remember that (YN)'s current situation was more important and i lifted her to my room. John rushed and opened my bedroom door. Thundering into the room, i carefully lowered (YN) onto my bed. She looked so silent, so peaceful. I began to stroke her soft (ST) cheek, my eyes never leaving her. I realized then and now that i felt something for her, something sudden, and something new. Was this what people call 'Love'? I feel so confused, yet so intrigued by the feeling. Snapping out of my daze. I left (YN) sleeping soundly in the bed and left her alone. The note that was originally in her hand was now clutched in my own palm.

"You love her, don't you?" A voice from behind me asked

"Is it that obvious?" I replied

"Kind of, don't worry about this new feeling you have Sherlock because it's a good feeling to have." John then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you John." I replied sincerely

A loud scream filled the air

John and I ran to where (YN) was and that's when i saw her. She was whipping her head to the left and to the right viciously. Whimpering and screaming in fear. I ran to her side, trying to make her wake up and to keep calm throughout the situation. She shouted my name as if her life depended on it. John also tried to help me wake her up from the night terror but none of our ideas succeeded. Then... her eyes shot open.

Your POV ~ during the nightmare (warning scary scene ahead... so don't like, don't read)

You were running in the darkness. The darkness seemed never-ending, like a winding corridor with no means of escape. A loud footstep was the only thing you could hear, the closeness of the footsteps made your stomach churn in fear. No exit, no way out. You heard a voice, a calming voice telling you to wake up. SHERLOCK, IT WAS SHERLOCK'S VOICE. You shouted as loud as you could, searching for him, searching for Sherlock. A dark hand grabbed you.

You began to scream for help as you were dragged by your hand by the lounging dark figure. You were able to escape his grasp only to be snatched by the hair and dragged backwards. You dug your nails deeper into the dark flooring which was slowly being covered in a small light. Lights flashed. It was a chess-board, and you were dragged to where the queen piece would stand. The dark figure let go of your (HL) (HC) hair, and slowly backed away from you. The light surrounded him, then i saw his face. He had dark combed back hair which was covered by a crown. A crown similar to the one that was kept in the tower of London. One of the crown jewels.

He was smartly dressed in a tux but the tux was dripping with blood. A long crimson cloak was drowning his figure. He smirked maliciously at you.

"My dear, we all have a role to play in this game of mine (YN) even you have an important role, but our game will end soon enough my love and in the end you will be my prize!"

He maliciously cackled like a crow before you screamed. Everything around you began to shatter. This nightmare world. A light shone through the darkness, and you reached for it.

Your POV~ After Nightmare

Your (EC) opened wide as you awoke from the nightmare you had. There he was. Sherlock. You embraced him in a tight hug, the fear was still tingling your body. Sherlock began to rock you back and forth like a babe until your shivering subsided. You removed yourself from Sherlock. Your (HL) (HC) was stuck against your skin due to the sweat that was emitting from your frightened self. Your breathing slowed down as you let your heartbeat calm itself down.

"Shhheerrlocck..." You stuttered from the true fright of the nightmare

Sherlock stayed absolutely silent throughout this part and just hushed me quietly back down onto the mattress of the bed. Falling asleep was too frightening for me right at this minute in time. The nightmares could crawl back in at any given time. But after seeing Sherlock's turquoise eyes staring at me with such content and care, they slowly made my eyes close slowly shut. You felt something smooth touch your forehead, smooth and soft. You opened one eye slightly to see Sherlock. He was... kissing your forehead. You shut your opened eye again and breathed silently and rhythmically as Sherlock's lips left your forehead.

Sherlock's POV

I kissed (YN)'s forehead softly and saw her relax into a peaceful sleep. I saw that John had left me and (YN) in the room. I stroked (YN)'s silky (HC) locks, a slight smile was strung upon her lips. I then rested my hand upon (YN)'s cheek.

"(YN), how did you make me this way, I'm a cold heartless arsehole yet... i feel things towards you that i have never felt before." I whispered to myself

"I must not let anyone know of the affections i feel towards you, your safety will not be my burden but my duty, for your sake... for your sake (YN)."

I must try to restrain these feelings for now, these strange feelings must be caged. I cannot let (YN) get hurt because of these feelings which keep fluttering around me. I kissed her forehead and palm one last time before i left the room for her to doze off into deep slumber.

? POV

"My my, Sherlock sure has taken a liking to the girl hasn't he Sir?" A pretentious voice spoke

"Indeed he has, but it won't last long before he ends up blowing like a grenade and destroying everything in his path and then (YN) will be MINE!" another voice chuckled in the darkness

A spherical object dropped onto the top of the rooftop. The last sliver of light shone on the object.

A single red apple was left there.

It had 3 simple letters carved into the skin of the apple

I O U

The shadowed figures abandoned the site with no trace of evidence they had been there except the apple with those 3 letters carved into it.

END OF CHAPTER 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N.

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! It's me here with chapter 5 of my Sherlock fanfiction. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the fanfic so far which means A LOT TO ME! Scratch that it means the world to me! Sorry if any of the characters are OOC but remember... THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME SO I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW TO WRITE THEM DOWN SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF SO! This chapter has taken me 2 DAYS TO START AND FINISH AND THE WORD COUNT IS AT 2,225 words so yeah! I figured out that listening to the Sherlock soundtrack helped me write this chapter so every-time i write a new chapter I'll be listening to the soundtrack for inspiration! Well I've got to go so goodbye everyone, hope to see you all soon! :)

~ AgentLlamaSocks341~


	6. AN

Hi my little tacos and cupcakes! I just wan't to post this just to say that i love it that many people all over social media have liked my fanfiction but... You all need to remember. That i am a young beginner fanfic writer and i'm only 13 years old. Yeah so when people post negative comments about my story it hurts me okay! And remember... THESE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME! FOR GOD SAKE! I don't know every single quirk and act of every character including Sherlock. Bye my little tacos and cupcakes! See you when the next chapter is uploaded!

~ AgentLlamaSocks~


End file.
